


You can’t die! Please don’t die.

by SparklingNebulous



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, I think so anyway, Like Gao and Tasuku are already dating in this one, M/M, but there's like nothing super shippy in it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous
Summary: “If you die, I’m jumping…”"Don’t do that!”
Relationships: Mikado Gaou/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541626
Kudos: 14





	You can’t die! Please don’t die.

“You can’t die!” Tasuku’s grip tightened. “Please don't die!”

“I’m sorry.” Gao furrowed his brows but stayed facing forward. “I’ve been doing the best I could but I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

“If you die, I’m jumping…” Tasuku pouted.

“Don’t do that!” Gao turned to him but kept glancing forward. “The checkpoint is right around the corner! I always die right before I reach it and-- Ah! I’m dead…”

“And you think I won’t,” Tasuku continued to navigate his character on the screen. “Gao, I suck at video games.”

“You’ve made it this far.” Gao sat his remote to the side and laid on his stomach. He rested his head in the palms of his hands.

“Only because you were here.” Tasuku was getting better with the controls but he still wasn’t all that great at it. Gao was far better at this than he was. “In fact, you probably would’ve done better had I not been here. Where is this checkpoint?”

“You’re almost there. Trust me.”

Tasuku sighed but continued to play. He did his best to fight off foes and advance through the level, keeping a close eye on his deplenishing life bar. Now would be a good time for that checkpoint to show--

“There!” Gao pointed at the screen. They both looked at Tasuku’s HP. It was far into the red. “Be careful. There’s a plant monster that’s really cute but leeches onto you and steals your HP. And if it leeches you more appear.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Tasuku took a deep breath. 

He carefully navigated toward the checkpoint with his sword drawn. Gao held onto his arm. The character walked forward and--pop! The plant jumped out of the ground. It jumped at Tasuku’d character, he sliced it down. Gao’s grip tightened on Tasuku’s arm. They leaned forward. Tasuku continued to navigate his character.

“You did it!” Gao tackle hugged Tasuku the moment he reached the checkpoint. Tasuku hit the pause button on the remote before sitting it to the side. He wrapped his arms around Gao who was rubbing his cheek against Tasuku’s. “My hero!”

“Haha, you couldn’t defeat that cute little thing?” 

Gao sat up beside him and pouted.

“I don’t fight with a sword. My player uses his fists which is more close range and easier to leech onto.”

“Uh-huh.” Tasuku sat up as well. "Then why didn’t you just change your character?”

“Ah, I… Well…” Gao thought for a moment. “Just finish playing.”

“Heh, okay.” Tasuku and Gao readjusted in front of the tv. Tasuku picked up the controller. “So what happens now that I’ve reached the checkpoint?”

“Now you’re free to die,” Gao gave him a toothy grin. Tasuku pursed his lips. 

“I’m that expendable Gao?”

“I-I mean,” Gao began frantically waving his arms, “because your HP is so low it’s okay to die now because we’ll restart from here.”

“I was just teasing, Gao.” Tasuku chuckled. Gao blinked before laughing as well. 

“Alright let’s see how far you get.”

Tasuku unpaused the game. He walked his character over a puddle, then died. Tasuku blinked. What just…? Gao began laughing.

“What happened Gao? How did I die?”

“You walked right through a poison puddle!”

“Oh... Do they kill on impact?”

“No, they just poison you. You had such little HP left though so the poison got you immediately.” Gao picked up his remote. “It’s too bad there was probably an antidote nearby.”

“Why do you think that?” 

“There’s also an antidote nearby the puddle.” They continued playing picking up from the checkpoint. Gao ran his character through the puddle right into an antidote. He gave Tasuku a toothy grin. “See?”

Tasuku couldn't help but smile back. "I see."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "You can't die! Please don't die."
> 
> I know I'm dumb. Also, I added in the very last line because I never liked how it ended.
> 
> I was kind of confused about how to tag this one so I hope no one feels like I miss tagged it.
> 
> Should I have posted these in ask order? Idk. All of these are kind of old. None of them are really in order of how they were asked for I'm just posting as I feel. There was one I wanted to post but I wanted to post this first to show that I am a Gao and Tasuku shipper but a lot of the Tasuku asks had other people that weren't Gao so yea.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
